El Vencedor Más Joven
by SaintaLilith
Summary: Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son de mi propiedad, sino de Suzanne Collins. Algunos de ellos son creación mía solo como relleno para darle sentido a la historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento


**_Historia contada por Finnick Odair a los 14 años_**

Desperté; muy a la fuerza gracias a que mi madre no paraba de decirme que ya me levantara de la cama, cosa que no quería ya que había tenido un sueño maravilloso, en el cual estaba yo y aquella chica de mi colegio que de ojos sinceros y un cabello castaño tan hermoso que me hace perderme en él; pero por desgracia solo había sido un sueño y debía volver a la realidad. Decido dejar la cama y encuentro a mi madre que al verme exclama: -"¡Oh Finnick hoy te ves más guapo que ayer, pero esono es pretexto para que vayas con esas fachas a la cosecha así que arréglate!"

- "Ya voy madre" le contesto y acto seguido vuelvo a mi habitación a arreglarme sin otra opción. Al terminar de arreglarme con unos pantalones café claro una camisa blanca con manga; me veo en el espejo y decido que no estoy tan mal dado que mis ojos del color del mar resaltan en ese hermoso tono de piel que heredé de mi madre, me veo más alto y un poco fornido por lo que creo que quizá en unos años pueda ser pescador como mi padre. De repente recuerdo lo que hacía antes de fantasear y decido bajar, a pesar de que no me peiné. Abajo en la entrada veo a mi papá llegar y al verme dice: -"Te ves bien Finn, pero sabes si te peinaras te verías más guapo" Al oír eso le hago una mueca pero solo me paso lo dedos por el cabello para que ya no me diga nada. De repente escuchó a mi madre gritar, con un tono de ironía: "¡Qué acaso los señores Odair no planean comer nada!" Me río al igual que mi papá y vamos camino a la cocina en donde ya estaba puesta la mesa con 3 platos de pescado y un poco de arroz. Casi siempre hay comida en la casa ya que mi padre es pescador y el consigue un poco de pescado extra para nosotros, pero cuando llega a faltar soy yo quien va de pesca y consigue lo que haga falta. Aunque hay veces en las que por desgracia a escaseado el pescado y he tenido que meter mi nombre a las teselas; solo mi padre lo sabe ya que si mi madre se enterase no se lo perdonaría nunca. Comemos y durante ese tiempo decido hacer cuentas de cuantas veces está mi nombre en la urna y está alrededor de 24 veces que son demasiadas, considerando que solo tengo 14 años. -"Ya vete a la plaza hijo, recuerda que es mejor estar ahí temprano" dice mi madre Me voy hacia la plaza y al llegar decido ir directamente a la fila para registrarme. Cuando termino de registrarme me voy con los jóvenes de mi edad y admiro la plaza, un lugar cuyo piso es de un color beige y muros y edificios color mármol que al estar cerca del mar lo reflejan de una forma casi mágica. Veo llegar a mis padres, lo que significa que la ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

A pesar de que ya desde hace 3 años mi nombre aparece en la urna de la cosecha sigo estando nervioso cada vez que llega la alcaldesa de mi distrito a dar comienzo a la ceremonia. La ceremonia comienza como siempre con el himno de Panem y un video recordando el porqué de Los Juegos; al terminar la alcaldesa dice: -"Recuerden todos ustedes nuestros jóvenes le dan al Distrito 4 un gran honor al ser seccionados en los Juegos..." Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas ya que me distraje al darme cuenta de que había asistido a la cosecha aquella chica del colegio que tanto me llama la atención, hoy se ve más hermosa con su vestido color esmeralda que resalta sus ojos; solo la vi un pequeño instante ya que se fue a un lugar más lejano en donde ya no pude encontrarla. Vuelvo mi atención a la alcaldesa, para darme cuenta que ya no es ella que habla sino la escolta de los tributos quien dice con su marcado acento extraño y voz chillona: -"...así que comencemos, primero los chicos." Se dirige hacia la urna de los chicos y saca un papel de el fondo de la urna, camina hacia el micrófono y con voz firme y muy sonriente la oigo decir:: -"¡El tributo masculino del Distrito 4 es Finnick Odair!" Me quedo paralizado un momento, debe ser un error no pudo haber dicho mi nombre, solo está 24 veces, oigo mencionar mi nombre otra vez y decido caminar hacia donde ella se encuentra. Camino como si no fuera yo quien lo hiciera, como si mis piernas tuvieran vida propia. Al llegar subo la tarima y ella me saluda, a lo que yo solo puedo responder con una mueca al intentar sonreír. Ya ahí pregunta si hay algún voluntario y por desgracia esa pequeña esperanza que aún tenía se desvanece cuando ella dice: -"Veamos quien será la Tributo femenina del Distrito 4 que acompañará a este apuesto jovencito" Saca un papel de la otra urna, regresa y dice: "La tributo del Distrito 4 es Leyla Bloom"

Entonces la veo, veo a la chica de mi colegio esta justo al frente de las filas de los familiares, quizá aún no haya cumplido los 11 años para entrar a la Cosecha, ella voltea y me ve, por lo que bajo la mirada, ya que no quiero que vea lo vulnerable que estoy ahora. Leyla llega y la escolta pregunta si hay voluntarios y no, tampoco hay.

-"Estrechen sus manos, y acompáñenme al Edificio de Justicia, para que se despidan de sus familiares y amigos" Hago lo que me ordena los 3 juntos vamos al edificio. -"Bien me presento como se debe, mi nombre es Melania Glace, ahora vamos a sus habitaciones para que se despidan" La acompaño a dejar a Leyla a su habitación y luego ella me escolta a la mía que es una habitación con ventanas amplias y una bella vista al mar, hay sillones color café que hacen juego con las paredes del edificio, que al igual que las del exterior son de color hueso. Estoy demasiado nervioso y decido sentarme cuando de repente se abre la puerta.

Me sobresalto, pero me calmo al ver entrar a mis padres. Mi madre llora en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos me abraza y me dice al oído -"Hijito tienes que salir de ahí con vida, ¡por favor promételo!" -"Si mami" le respondo y al hacerlo, no logro contener unas lágrmas que me seco en cuanto me suelta de sus brazos. -"Finn vas a ir a ese lugar vas a ganar, sabes usar un tridente, cuchillos y sabes como conseguir comida así que concéntrate en eso y gana los Juegos" -"Sí, lo haré pero que hay que tener patrocinadores y matar personas" -"No te preocupes por eso nosotros, intentaremos recolectar dinero y si te ves en alguna necesidad buscaré la forma de ayudarte. Tú solo promete salir de ahí vivo" -"Esta bien" y dicho esto me da un fuerte abrazo, al que se une mi mamá. De inmediato llega un agente de la paz y les dice que deben retirarse asi que obedecen y me vuelvo a quedar solo. En cuanto se cierra la puerta regreso mi vista a la ventana y me pongo a pensae sobre los Juegos y lo que voy a hacer. -"Hola Finnick" Dice una voz suave que aún es la de una niña. Me doy la vuelta para ver quién es la niña que acaba de entrar..,y entonces la veo, es ella, la chica de ojos verde oscuro y ese hermoso cabello. -"Hola" le respondo. Se hace un silencio incómodo asi que agrego: "¿Cómo te llamas?" -"Annie" dice y se sonroja al notar mi mirada fija en ella -"Que lindo nombre" agrego de nuevo el silencio -"Finnick tienes que ganar los Juegos y regresar aqui a casa" -"Si, lo intentaré, pero tú porqué..." dejo la frase a medias porque no quiero ser grosero con ella, pero la intriga de que se preocupe por mi es mayor. -"Te lo pido porque siempre he querido hablarte pero me daba mucho miedo y ahora que tengo la oportnidad quiero que me prometas que volverás conmigo a enseñarme a nadar y a pescar " -"Si, te prometo volver para darte clases. Lo juro" y dicho esto ella se levanta y me planta un cálido beso en la mejilla; a lo que siento como me sonrojo y como respuesta a su beso la abrazo como si solo existiera ese momento. Ese pequeño instante fue perfecto, hasta que la puerta se abre de nuevo y es un agente de la paz -"Me debo ir Finnick, pero yo sé qe nos volveremos a ver" Asiento con la cabeza y ella se retira del cuarto dejándome solo otra vez. Me siento de nuevo en el sillón a lado de la ventana y me pongo a reflexionar sobre lo que haré para ganar esos Juegos; porque ya no es una opción, sino que es una meta; una meta que voy a cunplir por mis padres y por Annie. De repente entra Melania esta vestida con un espantoso vestido cuya mitad color rojo llega al suelo y la otra mitad color crema le llega a las rodillas, de hecho ahora viendola bien su piel no es muy normal, tiene un color como rosada, pero debe ser otra estúpida moda del Capitolio. -"Hola Finnick, vamos tenemos que tomar el tren para ir hacia el Capitolio" Me levanto y la sigo junto con Leyla y 2 agentes de la paz. Subimos al tren y comienza un viaje en el que ya no tengo vuelta atras.

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado. Creo que mis personajes hablan mucho es su cabeza, pero es que así soy yo :) Dejen comentarios sobre que les gustaría ver de la vida de Finnick y/o cualquier otro personaje de esta trilogía por favor_**


End file.
